The goal of the Pilot Projects Program is to provide modest funding for short-term projects aimed at collecting preliminary data or demonstrating feasibility of an idea, needed to pursue long-term external funding. The Program is meant to bring together multidisciplinary researchers who have not collaborated before, and help attract new investigators to the Center. This program is targeted at: 1) junior investigators who are developing a research program in an area of environmental health research of relevance to the Center;2) established investigators who are interested in pursuing a new or innovative line of research involving a new collaboration;or 3) established investigators in other research areas, who have an interest in applying their expertise to a Center-related issue.